Mina
Mina is one of five children living on Jammbo. Mina's aspirations and values as a scientist often leads her to wonder what will happen next, and what the results of any given situation might be. She is a hard worker and often looked to to solve any number of problems her friends might face. (voiced by Emma Weaver (UK), Isacha Mengibar (Spain), Faith Hayley Negrin (US), Lara Jill Miller (US on Disney Junior)). Personality Mina is a reliable and serious inventor, creating miraculous things from a growth serum to an invisibility ray and is therefore the one everyone turns to when things go awry. Mina's scientific curiosity can often cause Mina to ignore the implications of what she's doing, and without thinking about how it will make others feel like in Experiments in Invisibility. Mina tries to fit in with the other children of Jammbo, but often fails to due to her maturity and misunderstanding of how to interact socially. Regardless, Mina deeply cares about her friends and is quick to apologize once her shortsightedness is brought her attention. She also has a tendency to be awkward and silly, in ways that are amusing to her, but look ridiculous to others, leading her to be ridiculed. Relationships Rita No information available. Ongo No information available. [[Bello|'Bello']] All we can say for certain is that she WAS mad at Bello at one point in the series. But normally, she and Bello can get along quite well. Goomo No information available. King No information available. Queen No information available. Appearances Season 1 * "The Instant Gardener" * "Mina's Party" * "Mamma Mina" * "Super Jelly League" * "Best Friends Forever" * "Rita Adopts a Dodo" * "The Jelly Must Flow" * "Flower Fear" * "Radio Goomo" * "Tree Mystery" * "Inventor Bello" * "Sound Detective" * "Queen Rita" * "Scary Stories" * "Flying Lies" * "Mina's Swing" * "Cheating Bracelets" * "Operation: Save Jammbo" * "Experiments in Invisibility" * "Musical Aurora * "Queen's Birthday" * "My Little Queen" * "Goomo's Birthday" * "Jammbo's Many Worlds" * "Great Student" * "Unexpected Pianist" * "One Note Universe" * "Wild Nature" * "Soundcatchers" * "One Eyed Bello" * "Goomo's Race" * "Agent Mina" * "Colors of Fun" * "Flying Bathtub" * "Silent Sheriff" * "Back Up" * "Rhythm Judge" * "Royal Frame" * "White Dodo" * "Questions, Questions" * "Super Speed" * "Look at Me" * "Jammbo's Rhythm" Season 2 *"King's Clones" *"Grandpa Dodo" *"A Day at the Races" *"Lost Dodo" *"Dodo Butterfly" *"The Story" *"Home Flying Home" *"The Man that Could be King" *"Monster of Boredom" *"The Gift is the Gift" *"Double Bello" *"The Fall of Jammbo Man" *"Professor Goomo" *"Princess Smile" *"The Sticker" *"Assistant Grandpa" *"The Plant" *"Repetition, Repetition" *"Perfect Toy" *"The Camping Trip *"Choose Me" *"My Turn" *"Jammbo TV" *"Holding Hands" Songs Gallery Trivia * Mina apparently has a habit for claiming each experiment is her last, when what she really means is latest, as shown in Rhythm Judge. ** In the same episode it's also claimed that she calls all her experiments the "___" 6000, she insists it's a scientist thing. *Mina has a tendency to stuff herself in a locker when she's scared or stressed. *She resembles Megan Sparkles and Belle Pepper from Sanjay and Craig. *Mina almost has a noticeable resemblance to the Queen. Category:Characters Category:Mina Category:Jammbonians